Do I Love Her?
by Mirai Dude
Summary: **COMPLETE** Goten asks Gohan a question that cannot easily be answered: Does he love Videl? Not sure of the answer the two set out to Satan Mansion to find out but the two choose a most inopportune time for their little excursion.
1. Do I Love Her?

Heya peeps,

It has been ages since I started a new story but I have finally done it. I haven't really planned this out terribly well but I was inspired to do it so I will plan it later. Anyway, I would like to point out that this has nothing to do with any of my other stories and anyone who does confuse them is very stupid and should be shot. Anyway, please enjoy.

PS. Merry Christmas.

**Chapter 1: Do I Love Her?**

Gohan sat at on his bed whilst his little brother watched him intently. Goten had just asked a question that should have been simple for Gohan to explain but for some reason it stopped Gohan in his tracks.

"Well, do you love her?" asked Goten. There was a long silence in the room. Gohan should have just been able to say "no" but he couldn't.

"Well, uh, ya see" Gohan fumbled on the subject "Well, it's not really that simple Goten".

"Waddya mean?" asked Goten. He looked at Gohan with that innocent expression he was known for. However, once again he had just asked a question that Gohan had no answer for.

"Well, you can't just love someone, Goten, there's more to it then that" answered Gohan out of desperation.

"But what does that have to do with you and Videl?" Goten questioned further. Gohan was becoming a little bit annoyed. Not so much at Goten but more at himself. He should just be able to answer these questions just like that but he had somewhere along the line lost that ability.

"Well, with us there isn't more to it" he answered. Now Goten was just becoming confused.

"Waddya mean?" he asked again.

"Well, hmmmm, there are certain ways you can tell if your in love" he started "like looking into there eyes. Sometimes you'll see a friend but when your in love you'll see more". Gohan didn't even know where he was getting this from. He was talking like some romantic sap yet he had no clue as to what he was saying.

"Ohhhh, I think I get it now" said Goten with a slight look of confusion upon his face.

"Come on squirt, it's time for bed".

* * *

Gohan awoke in the middle of the night. Why? Because he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air and coughed before looking around. He saw a dark figure standing over him in the night.

"Hey Gohan, about time you woke up" chirped the demi-Saiyan.

"Goten" whined Gohan as his eyes adjusted to the light "What time is it?"

"Ummmmm, I don't know" answered Goten "Late, I think"

"I figured that much" said Gohan as he searched around for his watch. He found it. 1:03 am.

"Okay, what's up? Why have you woke me up at 1 in the morning?" asked the now irate Gohan. By this time he was well and truly awake and almost ready to ki blast Goten.

"Well, you know what you said about looking into Videl's eyes and stuff?"

"Uh, oh yeah, yeah I remember"

"Yeah, well we're going to Videl's right now so you can look into her eyes and just make sure" said Goten casually as though this was a normal request. Gohan was quite shocked at just the idea of Goten coming up with such a plan.

"No Goten. N. O. No. We are not going to Videl's house just so I can make sure I'm not in love with her" answered Gohan severely "I don't need to look into her eyes to know that I don't l…". Gohan tried to say it but he couldn't. Just like he couldn't answer Goten's questions straight away he couldn't just deny it now.

"Why?" asked Goten "afraid that you do love her?"

"No, it's just that I, uh, I…" he started but couldn't finish right away. In fact, minutes passed before he could say any more.

"Fine" he finally caved in "But, we are only there for a few minutes and you do not go wandering off without telling me, okay?"

"Okay Gohan, I promise" agreed Goten as he got up and started putting on some proper clothes. Gohan slowly climbed out of bed and searched for some regular clothes. For fear of waking his parents he didn't turn on the light.

*How does Goten talk me into these situations* he thought as he set about getting dressed. All the while Goten had been long ready.

"Come on Gohan, hurry up" he nagged.

"Don't rush me squirt or we won't go at all" threatened Gohan. Goten quickly shut up. When Gohan was finally ready they both snuck out the window and tip toed out away from the house. They didn't dare fly as they thought that their parents might sense their powers. It was about a half an hour walk before they finally deemed it safe to fly. Goten, filled with over excitement, took off in the wrong direction. Gohan quickly chased him down, though later he thought that it might have been a good idea to keep going that way to avoid what lay ahead.

"How far to Videl's house now?" asked Goten after about 20 minutes.

"Not too long now" assured Gohan. Normally Gohan would be annoyed at having to slow down for his little brother but right now he didn't mind it that much. After about another 10 minutes they finally found themselves above Satan Mansion.

"Here we are" announced Gohan "Videl's house"

"It's huge!" exclaimed Goten. Gohan had a similar reaction the first time he was there as well.

"Well, in we go" said Goten as he prepared to just barge in.

"STOP!" yelled Gohan, a little too loud for the situation. He held his mouth shut for a few moments and then, once sure no one had been disturbed by his sudden out burst, motioned for Goten to drop to the ground and then did the same.

"Okay, first of all, this is not the time that you just walk in the door and up to her room" started Gohan "we have to be quiet, careful and leave no traces that we were there, okay?". Goten nodded.

"Good" said Gohan as he looked at his watch. 2:11 am.

"Okay Gohan, we have just under 3 hours to do what we need to do and be back before mum wakes up so no screwing around" said Gohan in a very militant voice. Then, the two of them slowly moved towards the house and pushed themselves against the wall.

"Okay, I'm gonna try and wake Videl with my energy" said Gohan as he closed his eyes in concentration. After a few minutes of concentration Gohan opened his eyes.

"That's the most I can do without turning Super Saiyan" said Gohan.

"Why can't you turn Super Saiyan?" asked Goten.

"Because the light would draw attention to us" answered Gohan "Hang on, why don't you raise your power with me?" Goten nodded. The two started to raise their power to it's maximum. After about 5 minutes they both stopped. Inside they felt a large power stir.

"Do you think that's Videl, Gohan?" asked Goten. Gohan motioned to be quiet. After a few moments he spoke.

"I don't think we woke her" said Gohan anxiously "We're gonna have to go inside".

= = = = =

So what did you all think? I enjoyed writing this so far.


	2. Prove It

Hey Hey,

Well, I am actually starting to shape a story around this. Anyway, no real time for chit chat. I got one of those family dinner thingies going on.

Chapter 2: Prove It 

Gohan and Goten looked around for a moment to make sure no one was watching. The coast was clear. Slowly Gohan crawled to the nearest window and looked in. The room was dark but seemingly empty. He motioned for Gohan to follow him and crawled in through the window. He waited a moment until Goten clambered in and then took a closer look at the room. A single bed, a bedside table, a closet. It was probably a guest room.

"Okay, the coast is clear" he whispered as he stood up. He motioned for Goten to follow him again and opened the door. He prayed that the door was well oiled and that it wouldn't squeak. Luckily the Satans kept their house in good working order so it was silent. Gohan lowered himself to a crouched walk and as quietly as possible walked towards the end of the hall. They were now in a grand dining room. It was eerily clean. Around the room were exquisite art works and beautiful artifacts. Gohan looked to his right to see a Knight's armour. Even in the little moonlight coming into the room it sparkled.

However this room presented a problem: where the hell were they? Gohan had been to Videl's once or twice before but never for dinner. And even if he had stayed for dinner once, Hercule would have made him eat somewhere else. Hell, Hercule barely let Gohan into Videl's room, although that never stopped Videl from dragging him in.

"Whoa" whispered Goten as he caught up to Gohan "Where are we?"

"I don't know," answered Gohan "I've never been in this room before". Gohan looked around the room. There were 3 ways out of the room. One to their left, one to their right and one ahead of them on the other side of the table. Gohan sat their for a few moments while deciding which way to go.

"I know, we'll just follow Videl's energy signal" he whispered with triumph. Gohan quickly found Videl's energy.

"Okay, we're going right" he declared as he quietly took off towards the exit on the right, assuming Goten was following. It was another long hallway with a few doors on each side of it. Ahead of him he could feel Videl's energy, laying dormant while she slept. Gohan stopped and looked behind him to make sure Goten was following. He was no where to be seen.

*Where the hell has he gone?* he asked himself. He quickly turned around and headed back to the dining room, expecting to find Goten breaking something or swinging on the chandelier. But instead he found no trace of his little brother. Not a single sign of him.

*Great. Just Great. He's probably off wandering the mansion and causing havoc* thought an irritated Gohan. Gohan searched around for Goten's energy signal. He couldn't find a very distinct one. Gohan figured he had it hidden out of habit. However, there was only one energy signal that was moving so Gohan figured he'd follow it. However, Gohan could no longer sense Videl's energy where it used to be. Gohan was now becoming increasingly annoyed and confused.

*What the hell is going on here?!* he thought angrily. He was just about to yell out to Goten when he remembered where he was.

*Argh, this is really starting to piss me off!* he said to himself *Hang on, why in the world did we need to do this now? Why couldn't we have just left in the morning and done this without breaking into anyone's house? GOADDAMIT!!! I'm gonna kill Goten!!!*. Gohan sat stewing for a little while when he caught sight of his watch. 3:00 am. Gohan's eyes shot open.

*I need to find Goten fast* he thought as he got up and started towards the moving power. For a moment he considered leaving Goten to face any wraith that may be incurred when they find him but he knew that he needed to help his brother. And besides, there was little doubt in Gohan's mind that it would all be linked back to him. He'd get arrested for breaking and entering, he'd get grounded and he would never be allowed to see Videl again. His only hope was to find Videl and ask her to say that she let them in. And then he needed to find Goten.

Unfortunately, things have a habit of screwing up, especially for Gohan. Videl might think that they were trying to loot the place or Hercule might find Goten before Gohan could or they might not make it back home in time. There were so many variables and these all didn't appeal to Gohan.

When Gohan stopped he found himself in a lobby type room. There was a grand door, the front door. Gohan had been here before. Oh how he wanted to just run out that door and go home to his nice warm bed. Unfortunately he had dug himself a hole that he had to get both him and Goten out of. Gohan looked around. Exits were everywhere, there was a large staircase leading to the upper levels and a few book shelves and chairs littered the room. Gohan had no idea which way to go. 

Then he felt a power behind him getting close. VIDEL! Gohan spun around to see Videl walking down the stairs. Gohan was just about to run up to her but he hesitated.

*What if she thinks I'm a burglar or something?* he pondered *I have to be careful*. But before Gohan could do anything he felt a hard blow to the back of his head. He turned around to see Videl.

"Stop, thief, or I'll make you stop" she said coldly.

"Videl, it's me" he exclaimed but to no avail. Videl started launching a flurry of punches and kicks at Gohan, which he easily dodged and blocked.

"Videl, listen, it's me, Gohan" he pleaded. Videl stopped.

"Prove it" said Videl. That stumped Gohan. How could he prove it?

"Uh, hmmm, how?" he asked. He wondered how she couldn't have figured it out by now. Who else could have blocked all those? Plus she should be able to read his energy signal.

"Okay then" he said with a smirk.

= = = = =

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Hercule's Awakening

Hiya folks,

Once again I get a new chapter out. I'm doing this story just as quickly as I did GTOL originally. Anyway, please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Hercule's Awakening 

"Okay then" he said with a smirk. Gohan stepped back from Videl and smiled. Then slowly his energy started to rise. The furniture around him started to shake and he started to glow. And then, as quietly as Gohan could manage it, he became a Super Saiyan.

"Is this proof enough?" he smirked. Videl smiled for a moment but suddenly her eyes narrowed on Gohan.

"Hang on Gohan, what are you doing here at this hour?" she asked with a glare on her face. Gohan swallowed hard. He couldn't possibly tell her he was there to disprove Goten's theory that he loved her. But what could he tell her?

"Uh, ya see, umm, well" he stuttered. Videl was waiting with a nasty look in her eyes. Even if Gohan did love her he would never know with this look on her face. Nor would he want to.

"Well?" she persisted. Gohan was sweating by now.

"Uh, can I tell you later?" he pleaded. If he bought some time he'd have a chance to find out the answer to his question, after which he can either tell her the truth or make up some cock and bull story. However, Videl was of course not going to be swayed so easily.

"I dunno Gohan, this isn't something I take lightly" she said with a mischievous tone. Gohan liked that tone, it meant she was less likely to give him hell over this.

"Come on, you can trust me, cant you?" Gohan said, trying to be as persuasive as he possibly could be.

"Sorry Gohan, fess up" she insisted. Gohan's mind was racing. What could he tell her? Just when all hope seemed to be lost, there was a very convenient distraction. Foot steps. Heavy foot steps. Coming towards them. Gohan froze in fear. The foot steps were too heavy to be Goten's. In fact, the only person he could think of who would be here at the moment who would make such foot steps was the last person he wanted to see. Hercule.

"It's my dad!" panicked Videl "Quick, Hide!". Gohan looked around. He couldn't see anywhere that he could hide. Hercule would turn on the light and see as plain as day that he was there. Then it struck Gohan. If there was nowhere to hide here than go somewhere else. He quickly ducked into a hallway and opened a door. Behind it there was another guest room.

*How many guests could they possibly have?* he asked himself. Gohan quickly went inside and listened as hard as he could to what was going on with Videl.

* * *

Videl stood in the center of the room, awaiting the arrival of her father.

*Why would he be up at this hour?* she asked herself *Hang on, why am I up this early? What am I gonna tell dad? That Gohan just happened to show up at 3 in the morning?*. Videl pondered her answers to her dad's questions as quickly as possible but before she knew it he was coming down the stairs.

"Hey, intruder, get out of my house or you'll have to go toe to toe with the world champion!" yelled Hercule.

"Dad, it's me" Videl said with a sigh.

"I know Videl, I was just joking" he said, covering up his mistake. Videl sweat dropped.

"Anyway, what are you doing up this early?" asked Hercule.

"Uh, I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep so I came downstairs to, uh, to get something to eat" covered up Videl "Why are you up?"

"Oh, I thought you were a burglar" answered Hercule "Anyway, now that I'm up, I think I'll go and do some training. In fact why don't you join me?"

"Uh, maybe a little later, I'm just gonna wait a little while first" she answered.

"Okay, suit yourself" replied Hercule as he walked off down a hallway and disappeared. Videl breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the room Gohan was hiding in. Gohan had gotten himself pretty comfortable on the bed inside. He was sprawled out and pretty much asleep. Videl smirked. She crossed the room and grabbed a pillow out from underneath his head. Then she started to smother him. In a few moments Gohan started struggling and making many muffled pleas for mercy. Eventually Videl removed the pillow and giggled with glee.

"Very funny" coughed Gohan "What happened to your dad?"

"He thought that we were burglars but I sorted him out" answered Videl "Now he's off to our dojo".

"Excellent. Now all we have to do is find Goten" proclaimed Gohan. Videl's eyes shot open.

"Goten is here?!" she asked panicked.

"Yeah, he's the main reason I'm here" answered Gohan.

"Did he go missing or something?"

"Uh, yeah, that's it" answered Gohan "He is missing and I tracked his energy here"

"Oh, I see" said Videl, a little confused.

*Phew, I covered that up pretty well* thought Gohan. Then, suddenly Gohan felt Goten. He was a fair way away but at least Gohan knew where he was.

"Quick, I've found Goten!" he declared as he jumped up from the bed and ran to the door.

"Where?" asked Videl.

"Follow me" he commanded as he opened the door and ran down the hall way.

"STOP GOHAN!!!" she yelled after him. Gohan stopped with a screech. 

"What?" he asked.

"I can feel him too but that's the way to the dojo where my dad is" Videl pointed out. Gohan's face grew grim. He could just imagine Hercule walking into the dojo to find Goten jumping about the place.

"Well, what do we do?" he asked panicking. Gohan was pacing back and forth with worry now.

"Ummm, I don't know" she said "If my dad sees either you or Goten we're all in big trouble"

"I know that" he said, irritated "but what do we do to avoid that?"

"Well, it would be pointless to just go into the dojo and grab Goten" started Videl "It's too risky. We just have to hope Goten isn't stupid enough to get caught".

"Yeah, well hoping won't do anything" Gohan said, becoming harsh with worry.

"Don't worry Gohan, we'll just hide in one of the guest rooms until morning and then we can stage it like I invited you over"

"But what if Goten is caught?" asked Gohan, relaxing slightly.

"There's a chance of that but this way there is less chance of you being caught as well, so just calm down and get back into the room" demanded Videl with a look on her face that told Gohan that there is no argument from here on. Gohan receded and started to drag his feet back to the room. He entered and sat on the bed, trying to relax. Videl came and sat next to him.

"Don't worry about it, just try to get some rest, I'll make sure nothing bad happens, okay?" she said in a kind tone. Gohan smiled slightly and fell back onto the bed. Within moments he was asleep. Videl stood up and looked at Gohan.

*Something is definitely up. Once this is all over I'm gonna get it all out of him* she thought with a smirk.

= = = = =

The story is actually developing. Hope you're enjoying this.


	4. To The Dojo!

Okay okay, so today's chapter was a little late. I wish I could tell you why but I don't wanna get my hopes up over it so I am not telling anyone why. By the way, here's an interesting piece of news: I was tossed around in the surf today and thrown onto rocks. My face got cut up pretty bad but I'm fine now. Anyway, enjoy today's chapter.

**Chapter 4: To The Dojo!!!**

Gohan rested peacefully until the sun rose. Videl on the other hand thought it would be a good idea to stay awake and keep an eye out for her father or Goten. She thought it was a pretty good sign that she couldn't here her father yelling at anything all morning. She debated going and checking the dojo to just make sure nothing had gone wrong but if she did there was a risk of Gohan being found by one of the servants or, even worse, her father.

*Gohan owes me big, I'm soooooo tired* she thought with a bit of a vengeance *I don't by that Goten story for a moment. There has got to be a more sinister reason for him to be here otherwise he wouldn't have acted so weird when I asked him why he was here*. She looked at wrist to check the time but unfortunately she didn't have her watch on so she walked over to Gohan and grabbed his arm to take a look at his watch. 7:15 am. Videl decided it was time to put her plan into action.

"Come on Gohan, wake up" she said quietly as she shook the dozing demi-Saiyan. Gohan moaned a little and stirred slightly but that was about it.

"Wake up Gohan!" she repeated harshly as she shook him harder. Gohan stirred a little more but he still slept.

"That's it, this is no time for sleeping!" she said as she held a palm out in front of her and fired a ki blast at Gohan. A small explosion filled the room. But when the smoke cleared Gohan was nowhere to be seen. The bed where he had been laying was both empty and in splinters.

"Uh oh, I guess I put too much into that one" she said worriedly "but I couldn't possibly have used so much power that I obliterated Gohan, could I?". At that moment she felt Gohan appear behind her. Before she could turn around Gohan grabbed her from behind and held her there.

"Good work Videl" he said sarcastically "but was that really necessary? I mean, you probably woke up the entire house". Videl grinned with embarrassment.

"Well, if you had of woken up earlier I would have had to do that" she said, trying to justify herself.

"Oh, I was awake, I was just having fun with ya" said Gohan with a laugh. Videl didn't find it terribly funny though.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE AWAKE?!?! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!" she yelled as she broke free of Gohan's hold. Gohan wasn't laughing any more. Before he knew it he was trying his hardest to avoid Videl's attacks. He had really pissed her off.

"Videl, calm down, please, for all our sakes" pleaded Gohan as he dodged a punch from Videl that happened to hit the room's door, busting it off it's hinges. Gohan quickly dived out this new escape and took off down the hall, as Videl followed him with an evil look on her face.

"Get back here Gohan or I'll be forced to hurt you!" she demanded as she chased him. Then, all of a sudden, Gohan disappeared. Videl stopped and looked around for a moment. Then, before she knew it she was back in Gohan's hold. She struggled hard but this time Gohan had anticipated her attempts at escape.

"Relax Videl, I was just joking" said Gohan, trying to calm her down "I wasn't awake, it was just a joke".

"Then how did you escape the explosion?" she asked as she stopped struggling.

"I could sense it in my sleep" explained Gohan.

"Oh, so you'll wake up to escape an attack but when I need you to wake up you keep on dozing" she said, trying to trap Gohan. Gohan was about to answer but suddenly his attention was drawn to something else. Walking down the hallway, with a blank expression on his face, was Hercule. Gohan froze. He was in big trouble. Well, at least he thought he was. But, oddly enough, Hercule just kept on walking. In fact he walked right past them. It was one of the oddest things Gohan had ever seen.

"Uh, what was that all about?" he asked Videl.

"Ummm, I don't know" answered Videl, who seemed to be as equally puzzled as Gohan was "But I can still feel Goten's energy in the dojo and now that dad isn't there we can use this opportunity to go and grab him". Gohan's eyes shot open with excitement.

"We can too! Excellent!" he said excitedly.

"Come on" beckoned Videl "Oh, and you should probably let go of me first". Gohan had forgotten that he was still holding Videl and blushed slightly.

"Hang on, do you promise not to attack me?" he asked.

"I promise" answered Videl with a smirk on her face.

"I don't trust that smirk but I'll let you go anyway" said Gohan as he reluctantly released his hostage. Videl jokingly turned on him as though she would attack him but then just turned around and walked towards the dojo.

*What's gotten into her I don't know* thought Gohan as he followed Videl. On the way there Gohan's mind dwelled on Mr. Satan.

*What in the world was up with him? I was standing in the middle of the hallway holding Videl at 7:20 in the morning without having permission to be here at all and he just walked on by. I wonder what got into him*. His mind went on like this for a while. Gohan was quite amazed at how long it took to get from one side of the house to the other.

"How long til we get there?" he asked impatiently.

"Not long now" replied Videl. Gohan sighed. He wondered why he didn't arrive her right now instead of coming here at midnight.

"Oh crap!!!" he exclaimed "My parents don't know I'm here!!!"

= = = = =

Hope you enjoyed today's chapter.


	5. Everything Is Fine

Well, as I mentioned in my profile, I had never planned for this to be a terribly long story. So now it's finished and I can write a few more one shots before I finish GTOL:SE. Anyway, enjoy the end to this neat little saga.

Chapter 5: Everything Is Fine 

Gohan all of a sudden felt weak. His parents were probably already awake and looking for him and his brother. What would he tell them?

"Gohan, are you all right?" asked Videl "you look a little pale". Gohan slowly dropped to the floor and curled up in the fetal position. Videl watched the spectacle with an odd look on her face. It was as though she had woken up in some crazy alternate dimension: Gohan just appears out of the blue at midnight, her father doesn't notice the fact that Gohan had grabbed Videl from behind when he wasn't even supposed to be there and now Gohan had dropped into a ball.

"What's up Gohan?" she asked with a kind tone. Gohan didn't reply. He just kept on laying there, rocking back and forth, occasionally saying something completely irrelevant. Videl continued to try and get through to him for a couple of minutes but eventually gave up and dropped down next to Gohan.

*Okay, this is getting a little too weird for me* she said to herself *I gotta get some answers around here*. Videl got up and started pondering how to best go about finding out what the hell was going on.

"Hmmmmm, I don't think I'm gonna get any answeres from Gohan when he's like this" she thought aloud "and I don't think I could handle Goten alone so first I'm gonna find out what's gotten into dad". Videl looked down at Gohan.

*It's probably not the best idea to just leave him here* she thought. She looked around and saw a closet.

"Bingo!" she proclaimed as she began to drag Gohan into the closet. Once he was safely tucked inside Videl turned back towards where they had came from.

*Dad will probably be easier to find as well* she thought as she ran down the halls to where she last saw her dad.

* * *

Goku woke up fairly early that morning. He took a shower and had breakfast even before Chi Chi had gotten out of bed. He also noticed the kids were missing. However, Goku knew that there was no need in worrying as the two of them could look after themselves.

*There probably just off sparring* he thought as he awaited his wife's scream as she discovered her boys were gone. Goku had big plans for that morning though. He and Chi Chi hadn't had much time to "talk" lately and he wasn't going to miss this chance. Up stairs he could hear his wife stirring. Then he could here her walking down the hall. Then down the stairs. Then into the kitchen.

"Good morning darling" she said as she gave him a kiss "where are the boys?". Chi Chi then went to start making breakfast.

"They went out sparring" he replied, as he grabbed his wife around the waist "said they'll be back for lunch". He then started to kiss Chi Chi passionately.

"What are you up to Goku?" asked Chi Chi with a giggle.

"Well, seeing as though we have the house to ourselves…"

* * *

Videl found her father in the kitchen, making some breakfast. Everything seemed normal.

"Oh hi Videl, how'd you sleep?" he asked obligatorily.

"Not well" she answered "I woke up early, remember?". Hercule looked puzzled for a moment.

"Ahh, I see" he said as he ate some cereal "I had the strangest dream last night".

"What about?" asked Videl.

"Well, you know those guys on the Cell game tapes?" asked Hercule. Videl nodded.

"Well, I dreamed that I was training in the dojo" he started "then all of a sudden a kid version of the first one to fight cell jumped out and attacked me. He beat me up and then I left the dojo and walk around the mansion and then I saw you and that scrawny kid and then I woke up here". Videl's eyes shot open in realization.

"Weird" she said as she jumped up "Well, gotta go". Hercule was about to say something but before he knew it Videl was gone. Videl raced back to where she'd left Gohan, hoping to god he was still there. Lucky for her Gohan was smart and even though he had recovered somewhat from his previous state, he had remained in the closet.

"If you had of moved I would have killed you" said Videl as she opened the closet door.

"My parents don't know I'm here" he explained "What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry about that now, you can figure that out later" assured Videl "But I got some good news". Gohan looked up curiously.

"Good news sounds good about now" replied Gohan "much better than bad news". Videl laughed lightly.

"Well, Goten beat up my dad!" declared Videl cheerfully. Gohan however became particularly stressed at this comment.

"This is your idea of good news!?!?" asked Gohan, jumping up suddenly.

"No, that's not the good news" assured Videl "The good news is that he thinks you and Goten are just a dream". Gohan sighed with relief.

"I guess that is good news" Gohan said with relief "Now all we have to do is find Goten and then we can get out of here". Gohan relaxed for a moment. All of a sudden he felt quite content. There really weren't any problems left. He just needed to find the dojo and then he would be fine. 

"How far from the dojo are we anyway?" asked Gohan as he got used to the idea that everything would be fine.

"Down two more hallways" answered Videl with a smile "Come on, follow me". The two of them slowly walked to the dojo, each realizing just how tired they were as they went. They both yawned like there was no tomorrow. By the time they got to the dojo they almost forgot why they had went there in the first place.

"Goten?" called out Gohan. No answer.

"Goten?" repeated Videl. Still no answer. Gohan and Videl searched the room. However there weren't many places to hide in the dojo. There was a mat though. A very comfortable mat. A very comfortable mat that Gohan decided would be a very good place to rest. Gohan also decided there was no harm in lying down for a little while. Videl spotted her partner in crime taking a rest and decided she'd join him. After all, she had gotten even less sleep than Gohan last night. She laid down next to Gohan and looked at him. He wasn't quite asleep yet but he was getting there. Videl smiled.

"Silly little Gohan" she whispered. Gohan looked at her at murmured something. Then, to Gohan's great surprise, Videl kissed him. And Gohan kissed back. They kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling very fuzzy inside.

* * *

Gohan was shaken awake later that day. He looked around to see Goten standing over him. Videl was still in his arms. Gohan blushed slightly. At that point Videl awoke and looked around.

"Where'd you get to Goten?" asked Videl groggily.

"I lost Gohan so I went exploring your mansion" chirped Goten "And I stopped this big hairy burglar". Gohan and Videl sweat dropped.

"That was my dad, Goten" said Videl. Goten's eyes became wider for a moment but he then started scratching his head and gave the trade mark Son grin.

"He was" he said "Oops". Gohan and Videl started laughing. Gohan didn't know why but he felt as though he had been through a lot. He also knew he didn't wanna leave Videl's house any time soon.

"Goten, it's about time you went home" said Gohan as he held Videl tighter "Tell mum I'll be home tomorrow". Goten looked puzzled.

"Aren't you coming home with me Nii-chan?" he asked.

"No, I gotta catch up on some much needed sleep"

= = = = =

It is finished. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
